Zeus's Folly
by Elegos-Sirinial-Shamtul
Summary: When Zeus gets drunk, he forgets about the prohecy for the night. A bit of Zeus bashing that turned into something rather dark. A thaliaConception story. T for non explicit rape and adult themes. A bday fic for sistergrimm2


One of Zeus's greatest joys in life was drinking fermented nectar on his throne. The sweet alcoholic drink, invented by his son Dionysus, wasn't all that great tasting, truth be told, but it had two great redeeming features. The first was that a single drop was strong enough to anesthetize a full grown bull elephant, which meant that a few pints could help a god relax after a hard days philandering. The second, was his wife, the all mighty and heinous Hera, absolutely could not stand it.

Zeus was, by now, on what was easily the fourth crate of the night. That was a lot of alcohol, even for a god, and had it been anyone but Zeus himself, he drinker would have passed out hours ago. As it was, Zeus had achieved what he liked to call his "zen" state. He had reached the stage where he was completely and utterly detached from all thought or consequence, in a state where he was no longer responsible for his actions.

Time for a night on the town!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So…Big boy, looking for a good time?" the husky voice asked him, whispering softly into his ears. He stepped back, taking a moment to study the individual who had so blatantly propositioned him. Drunk, he may have been, but blind drunk…not quite.

He shook his head and said "No chance sister. I like 'em human." He paused for thought "Or Goddesses. Or gods, for that matter…or nymphs, or dryads, or the occasional bloke… but not you… I don't know what you are." He said, monumentally proud of the razor sharp wit he had just displayed. _Choke on that Athena…_

The woman, a rough new Yorker dressed in a faux fur coat and little else, was taken aback.

"Hey asshole! I don't need your crap, freak! Go home to your Mommy or something, you filthy pervert."

She walked back a few steps, the movement giving Zeus a rather exquisite view point of her legs, and causing an instant reevaluation of her in his head. Still…she wasn't exactly Helen. Her face would never launch a thousand ships. Two ships, and a small rubber dingy, perhaps…

There was only one solution to the gods moral quandary. "Will you wait here for 20 minutes while I go get tanked up?"

The woman rolled her eyes and tutted disdainfully.

"Sure…whatever. Just don't take too long…and bring your wallet."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zeus strolled out of the womans apartment, his clothes suitably disordered, and his groin pleasingly numb. His wallet was also suitably lighter, the hooker having removed enough of the notes in there to buy a small condo.

_Imagine the look on her face when she finds out that those notes will disappear the second she puts them in her purse…sometimes its fun to be able to control anything with the picture of an eagle on it…_

Better yet, the women had insisted on using something called "contraception" Zeus had no idea what that meant, but apparently, it would stop the woman getting pregnant. Certainly, had someone invented such a device a few thousand years ago…well, he might have avoided more then just a few arguments with Hera…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been several hours since Zeus had left Mount Olympus, and he'd slept with half a dozen women. _And all without the threat of Hera riding me for getting some mortal pregnant again! I love technology…_

Zeus sidled into a bar, some new techno thing with the sort of music Apollo loved to play excessively during Olympian council meetings, a hard rocky sort of pop sound, with a female lead dressed in a spangly suit that seemed to cling to her every curve, accentuating her body in such a way that all of the weariness of his flesh incurred that night dropped away, his body began to ache for her, his mouth craving the taste of those ruby lips. He wanted her, and he would have her.

After the song ended, the girl, barely twenty, hopped off the stage and sauntered over to the bar. Zeus appeared beside her silently, and offered her a drink, while extending his hand in an approximation of friendliness.

"Hi, my name…uh…" He paused for thought, as revelaing himself to be Zeus, god of thunder didn't normally go down too well with the public. He was in no mood to bust his way out of a looney bin tonight. "I'm, uh, Mr Suez, Joe Suez." Then, in a slurred tone, "I really enjoyed your music up there."

"Uuuuhh, sure, whatever." The woman drawled, extending a hand. "I'm Joanna Grace. Thanks for the drink; I get parched when I'm up on stage." She began to talk about her band, their influences, their songs. Zeus listened politely for about 5 seconds, then just put on a feign of attention. _God…does this woman ever shut up? I just wanna get laid here, not start a family…_

"Hey…HEY!" she clicked her fingers in his face and said "Are you even listening?"

"Wha…huh?" Zeus replied, snapping out of his reverie with the speed of a crippled tortoise.

"Whatever jerk, I thought you might have been different. Guess I was wrong." She drained her glass, slammed it down on the bar and strode off.

"Hey! HEY! Don't you walk away from me! Do you know who I am?" Zeus yelled, but the woman only gave him a middle finger salute over her shoulder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He did it in an alleyway, smashing into her from the side. He held her down and took her, screaming, against her will. Again and again, he used her for his pleasure, dominating her in every way possible, savouring the pain he caused her, the tears that streamed down her face as he forced her into more and more painful positions. Finally, he left her, injured, broken hearted and sobbing, lying in the alleyway.

That was what happened when Zeus wanted to have fun.

People, women especially, got hurt. And nine months later, Joanna Grace died in childbirth, her body still damaged irreparably by Zeus's assault, not even getting the chance to hold her daughter after she was born.


End file.
